a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiving module and, more particularly, to a pulling structure for optical transceiving modules.
b) Description of the Related Art
Communication set such as hubs often has an optical transceiving module for transforming optical signals to electrical signals. The optical transceiving module is composed of a photoelectric transducer and a case and is usually hot-plugged into the communication set for the purpose of easy inspection.
As illustrated in FIG. 4A, a conventional optical transceiving module 4 consists of a module body 41 and a photoelectric transducer 42 mounted therein. Moreover, a bump 411 and a slider 412 are mounted on the front of the bottom of the module body 41. As illustrated in FIG. 4B, when the optical transceiving module 4 is coupled to a communication set 7, the bump 411 on the bottom of the module body 41 is joined to a fastening hole 711 of a fastener 71 mounted on the bottom of the communication set 7. In order to pull out the optical transceiving module 4 from the communication set 7, user must push the slider 412 towards the fastener 71 to lift the fastener 71 and therefore to release the bump 411 from the fastening hole 711 of the fastener 71.
However, the disclosed slider 412 does not automatically return to its' position on the optical transceiving module 4 after the optical transceiving module 4 is released from the communication set 7. As a result, when the optical transceiving module 4 is again coupled to the communication set 7, the joint between the bump 411 and the fastening hole 711 becomes very inconvenient.
Moreover, since the slider 412 mounted on the front of the bottom of the module body 41 does not extend outside of the frontal edge of the module body 41, it is hard for the user to pull out the optical transceiving module 4 from a communication set 7 that is arranged vertically as illustrated in FIG. 4C.